brantvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brantvivor: El Tepeyac
|theme= Blood vs. Water (Gen 1 Returnees vs. Newbies) |brantsteele= San Juan del Sur |simulation= El Tepeyac |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: El Tepeyac - Blood vs. Water is the fourteenth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on December 8, 2017 with the Survivor: San Juan del Sur brantsteele. It ended with Carlton Banks defeating Liz and Miss Frizzle at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2-1 vote. At the Reunion, Nikki Grahame won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be Blood vs. Water. Members had to choose one of their picks from the first generation, and then a second pick who shared some sort of relationship to their returning pick. This was the first season of Brantvivor to repeat a previously used theme in the second generation already. Also directly following this season, member Newz was removed from the Brantvivor group after other members felt a large majority of his picks were consistently bad. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Sookie St. James' Hudson | | rowspan=4 | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Glenn' Julian | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Catrina' Joe | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hurricane Katrina' Joe | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Great Aunt Keshi' Mana | | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Lorelei Gilmore' Hudson | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 6 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Sasha Velour' NJ | | | rowspan=12 | 7th Voted Out Episode 7 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Negan' Julian | | | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Vanya Velour' NJ | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Nikki Grahame' Shawn | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 10 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Sam Puckett' Sam | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 11 | 16 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Diary Room Chair' Shawn | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 12 | 11 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Carly Shay' Sam | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 13 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Fairy-Type Sackeshi' Mana | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 14 | 13 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Uncle Phil' Newz | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Episode 14 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Miss Frizzle' Rob | | | Third Place | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Liz' Rob | | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Carlton Banks' Newz | | | Sole Survivor | 4 |} The Game Sam played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against her did not count. Fairy played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 7 votes against him did not count. Phil played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 2 votes against him did not count. Voting Table } Sookie}} | Glenn}} | Catrina}} | Hurricane}} | Aunt}} | Lorelei}} | Sasha}} | Negan}} | Vanya}} | Nikki}} | Sam}} | DRC}} | Carly}} | Fairy}} | Phil}} | Frizzle}} | Liz}} | Carlton}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-4 | 5-0 | 6-3 | 4-3 | 5-2 | nowrap| 3-2-1-1 | 8-4 | 3-1-0 | nowrap| 4-3-1-1-1 | 5-3-1 | nowrap| 5-1-1-1 | 4-3 | 4-2 | 3-0 | 2-1-1 | colspan="3"| 5-2-1 |- | | align="left"| Carlton Banks | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Liz | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Miss Frizzle | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Uncle Phil | | | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | nowrap align="left"| Fairy-Type Sackeshi | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Carly Shay | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Diary Room Chair | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=3 | | | |- | | align="left"| Sam Puckett | | | — | | | — | | | | | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Nikki Grahame | — | — | | — | | — | | | | | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| Vanya Velour | | | — | | — | | | | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | align="left"| Negan | — | — | | — | | — | | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | align="left"| Sasha Velour | — | — | | — | — | | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Lorelei Gilmore | — | — | | — | — | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Great Aunt Keshi | | | — | | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Hurricane Katrina | | | — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Catrina | — | — | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Glenn | | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Sookie St. James | | colspan=17 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase One